Consecuencias de una Borrachera
by smiling Moon
Summary: Jake Jr. despierta en un lugar desconocido con una horrible resaca que no le deja recordar. Ahora deberá enfrentar lo que hizo estando ebria y descubrir que paso la noche anterior ¿Podría ser esto peor? he, un segundo... ¿Quién esta durmiendo a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mundo! (esquiva tomatazos, botellas voladoras, baldes de agua, etc.) bien, bien, si, sé que no he publicado en un buen tiempo y que deje colgada mi otra historia, pero… (Si, todavía pongo pretextos) por alguna razón en vacaciones estoy mucho más ocupada que en clases. Y es que recuerden que su irresponsable autora aparte tiene una muy extraña familia con quienes lidiar, clases de música, maestros malvados que dejan mucha tarea, etc.

Pero aun así, me entraron unas ganas enormes de escribir y aquí me tienen usando habilidades ninja para poder escribir sin que mis padres se den cuenta C:

Jem, bueno, el caso es que esta historia se me ocurrió leyendo "**_Facebook, fotos bochornosas" _**_por Jek Scarlet._ ¡Disfruten!

**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, es de Pendleton Ward y Mike Holmes**

**Advertencia; La historia se desarrolla en un universo paralelo donde todos son normales**

Consecuencias de una borrachera

"Resaca"

Sentí la luz del sol molestando en mi rostro (seguramente eran los primeros rayos del sol), inmediatamente sentí el dolor en mi cuerpo, arg, ¿Qué paso anoche? Intente recordar pero sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza. Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza, cuando llegaron las náuseas, intente levantarme pero… mmm que flojera, el baño esta taaan lejos… he, un segundo, ¡Este no es mi cuarto! ¿Dónde estoy? Me reincorpore rápidamente en la cama intentando reconocer el lugar.

_A ver, concéntrate ¿Qué paso anoche?_

Recordé un poco; esa tarde estaba cuidando a Bronwyn mientras Kim Kil Whan y su esposa Pat habían salido a comer, cuando T.V. publico en Facebook algo sobre una fiesta en la mansión de la "DP" (como solían apodarle todos). Después de eso no recordaba mucho, solo algunos fragmentos de imágenes y recuerdos borrosos. Supongo que fui a la fiesta y tome de mas, mmm… he, un segundo ¿Estoy… en la casa de la DP? ¡Auch! Mi cabeza, arg, estúpida resaca.

-No vuelvo a tomar nuca- dijo Jake Jr. Al aire recostándose es la cama

-Esa ni tú te la crees-

La chica rubia se tensó al instante al escuchar esa voz, volteando el rostro lentamente, casi con miedo, para en centrarse con un par de adormilados ojos azules que la miraban con burla

\- ¡Tan temprano haciendo ruido! Se nota que eres la hija de Jake-

Jake Jr. Lanzo un grito asustada alejándose de inmediato totalmente sonrojada

-¡¿T-tu qué haces aquí?!- tartamudeo nerviosa- ¿¡Y porque estas en la misma cama que yo?! ¿Qué paso anoche? N-no me digas q-que tú y yo…

-¡Wow, tranquilízate! ¿No recuerdas nada?- Jake Jr. Negó con la cabeza- Oye, lo que paso fue que…

CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN. ¿Quién estaba durmiendo con Jake jr.? ¿Qué paso la noche anterior? ¿Si así amaneció ella, como habrán amanecido los demás? Estas y más preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo. ¡Dejen reviews! Nos leemos :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ho dios, me siento terrible por no haber escrito nada por aquí desde hace tanto D:

Nunca pensé en abandonar esta historia, por si se lo preguntaban, es solo que no encontraba la forma correcta de escribir este capítulo, lo escribí varias veces, pero no me gustaba como quedaba y al final quedo así :´3

Espero que lo disfruten y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, cuando escribí esto no esperaba que tuviera tanta aceptación la verdad, es en parte por eso que no estaba del todo preparada cuando comencé a escribirlo ;u;

**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, es de Pendleton Ward y Mike Holmes**

**Advertencia; La historia se desarrolla en un universo paralelo donde todos son humanos.**

"¿… Resacas?"

\- ¡Wow, tranquilízate! ¿No recuerdas nada? - Jake Jr negó con la cabeza- Oye, lo que paso fue que…

-¡AAAHHH!- Un estruendoso grito se escuchó por toda la casa interrumpiendo al chico de ojos azules, seguido del sonido de alguien cayendo. Jake Jr se tapó los oídos aun sufriendo los efectos de la resaca mientras su acompañante se levantaba de golpe. Bmo tomo su sudadera azul de la mesa de noche y corrió fuera de la habitación antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar. La voz de la persona que había gritado volvió a escucharse y Jake Jr entendió por que Bmo había salido tan apresurado. Tomo sus zapatos y salió disparada hacia el origen de las quejas.

\- ¿Papá? - pregunto la chica al ver a su padre tirado a los pies de las escaleras con un preocupado Bmo revisando que no se hubiera hecho daño.

Jake volvió la mirada hacia su hija y murmuro un "no le digas a tu madre" antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto angustiada acercándose al peliazul.

\- Si- respondió el chico suspirando cansado- rayos, me había olvidado de que se suponía que yo debía cuidarlo

Jake Jr lo miro con diversión. Una vez se aseguró de que su padre no estuviera herido, se sintió algo molesta porque la hubiera asustado de aquella manera. Era justo por su comportamiento tan inmaduro que sus hermanos y ella siempre estaban preocupándose por él, Kim Kil Whan en específico… ¡Rayos, incluso Viola, que siempre estaba defendiéndolo y aplaudiendo cada cosa que hacía, se angustiaba cuando su padre "salía de aventura"!

Ya había comenzado a pensar en cómo regañarlo e intentar hacerlo ver (seguramente en vano) que ya estaba muy viejo para seguir haciendo cosas tan estúpidas, cuando la voz del chico a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-La dulce princesa nos invitó a su fiesta de anoche, pero Arcoíris no pudo venir, así que me pidió que cuidara a Jake- explicó Bmo usando el apodo por el que solían llamar cariñosamente a Bonibell- En algún momento Finn se desapareció con *Keila y yo perdí de vista a Jake entre la multitud de gente que bailaba. Mientras lo buscaba te encontré a ti dormida en un sofá junto a Guy, Bongo me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti mientras él se lo llevaba a casa y te cargué a una de las habitaciones de invitados- prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo apenado- pero yo también tenía sueño y la cama se veía tan cómoda… pensé en acostarme solo un minuto, pero creo que me quede dormido.

Jake Jr procesó la información con lentitud y recordó vagamente algunas cosas, imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza rápidamente; Guy y ella bailando, *Wendy coqueteando con Bongo, los cuatro chocando vasos de colores o riendo de algún chiste en el sofá… si, recordaba un poco como había estado luchando por no caer dormida durante su conversación con los amigos de Marceline.

-Eso explica algunas cosas- respondió la chica mirando a su padre dormir- aunque aún no recuerdo con exactitud como llegué a la fiesta

Bmo la miró fijamente durante un minuto, en su mirada se podía notar que aquello en realidad le hacía bastante gracia. Se levantó con algo de pesadez ante la atenta mirada de Jake Jr y cargó al adulto entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, yo iré a dejar a tu padre a casa, suerte con esto- dijo a modo de despedida con una sonrisa brillante.

Jake Jr. Solo pudo murmurar un breve agradecimiento mientras lo miraba alejarse apenada tanto de la situación de su padre como de la suya. El peliazul extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que ella apreció y no dudó en aceptar.

Dentro de la mansión seguro que aún quedaban varias personas que seguro tendrían resaca en cuanto despertaran, sin embargo, seguramente se encontraran igual que ella, por lo que decidió primero conseguir algo para las consecuencias de su intoxicación y luego buscar respuestas.

Con esto en mente se dirigió a la cocina.

Aunque bueno, tal vez era mejor dejarlo por la paz y no buscarse problemas o complicaciones innecesarias, después de todo, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho la noche anterior además de bailar y totear?

… O eso pensaba antes de sentir vibrar su celular.

_"__T.V. te etiqueto a ti y a 15 personas más en una foto"_

**nNn**

Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero nwn

-SM


End file.
